


Migalhas

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: A guerra e depois, talvez, nada. Um vazio onde navegar, onde nem sequer todo este dor ia ter um sentido.





	Migalhas

**Migalhas**

**(E o tempo abandona-me)**

Vento.

Do mortífero, seco, que leva consigo a essência de lugares que já deixou.

_[Migalhas dum tempo já passado]_

O seu tempo, aquele tão terrivelmente irregular, começava a parecer-lhe mau, enquanto levava-lhe momentos gratuitos, daqueles que nenhum ia devolver-lhe.

_[Migalhas, partes de si que dispersam-se]_

Observava o seu filho, imóvel em frente à janela estriada por as gotas de chuva.

Pálido, exatamente como ela, como se o Sol lhe fosse desconhecido.

_[Migalhas, o sangue efémero nas suas facetas desiguales]_

Levava consigo a herança dum linhagem vil, Narcissa, e ela tinha sido a única que tinha devido suportar o peso. Um peso que transmitia-se com o nome, o peso que sobrecarregava o rosto daquelas mulheres que, como ela, tinham feito do seu silêncio uma prisão.

_[Migalhas. Pedaços de carne, de morte]_

A guerra e depois, talvez, nada. Um vazio onde navegar, onde nem sequer todo este dor ia ter um sentido.

_[Migalhas. Migalhas dum Inferno na Terra]_

O _seu_ inferno, o mundo do esquecimento, onde cada remorso estava devorado por o pecado.

Narcissa Malfoy observava a sua vida, como se tivesse-a diante os olhos. Mais não havia nada de olhar.

Tudo estava reduzido em migalhas.


End file.
